Real Quality Time
by funkafied1
Summary: Fluffy smutage. Sorry, no extensive plot. Please comment so that I know that you have at least read it, but constructive commentary is always welcome. Rated M just to be safe, although no explicit language.


Collins sat up in bed, shirtless, as Angel straddled his hips. He spoke gently, in a deep voice between kisses to her chest, which he accessed by lifting her shirt.

"I do…care about…my students…but not as much…as I like this." He looked up at her.

"Life is too short Angel, I can't waste it on work that the students who wrote it don't even care about. I'd rather invest my time here." He kissed her neck. "And here." He moved to her jaw. "Need I say more?" Angel had been starring at him, biting her bottom lip. She nodded teasingly, and kissed his face, gently touching his hair and neck, as he turned and arched it for her.

"Damn Collins. I don't know how, but everyday I'm more attracted to you, and sometimes I really just want to jump your ass when you're doing the dishes or reading."

"Maybe you should try it sometime." He smiled up at her.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of doing the dishes…although it may be worth it." She said arching an eyebrow.

"I promise I'll make it worth it." He whispered in her ear as his hand caressed the front of Angel's sweats and all that hid underneath them, making her arch into him. They never got tired of flirting like this and arousing one another for hours on end. It just made the inevitable sex that much more intense and urgent. Besides, in those times, Collins was too lost to remember the details, and he loved hearing Angel mew and moan like this—sometimes he just wanted to hear it over and over again and remember that she was responding to him. He bit and licked her ear gently as she giggled and dug her fingers into his back.

"Fuck. How did I live my entire life without this?"

"Baby, I don't know—I'm surprised that everyone wasn't latching on that beautiful neck long before I ever came along." He kissed it, and began what was sure to become a hickey, in order to show her exactly what he meant. She squirmed and moaned in response, grounding her hips against his. Soon she was panting fervently and grinding her hips even harder, as Collins attempted to steady them.

"Angel—" Collins spoke breathlessly, "baby—I can't—you have to still for a moment." He tried to control his breathing as her movements subsided.

"Damn, girl." Angel just kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear, giving them both a chance to calm, but not wanting to stop altogether. They kissed slowly, and she pushed Collins onto his back. He partly slid Angel's sweats down in order to touch her ass, as she moaned into his mouth, in response. Suddenly she sat up and took off her shirt, as Collins followed her hungrily, attacking her chest once more as she stroked his head. After a few moments, Collins stood up, taking Angel with him. When she finally stood on her own, Collins kissed all the way down her body as she watched him, and slowly took her sweats and panties off. He quickly stood and with one swoop and took off his own clothes as well. Collins looked down Angel's body and growled deeply. He moved forward pressing his own erection against hers, as she whimpered.

"Shit," she whispered, leaning her head on his chest. Collins kissed her shoulder, and moved his hand down to stroke her as she mewed his name and proceeded to reciprocate the movement. Soon they were both panting, curses being exchanged close to one another's ears.

"Ungh. Fuck." Angel held onto his shoulder, unable to take her eyes off of the movements their hands made between their bodies. Collins came soon after Angel, both holding onto one another in order to still stay standing. She was still breathing heavily.

"Shh, baby." Collins whispered in her ear. When she had calmed, he walked her to the bathroom and cleaned her stomach and legs as well as himself. She just stared at him, stroking his head all the while. When he was done, Angel attacked his lips once more and proceeded to walk him back to the bed as he held onto her waist. As she laid down, and spread her legs, Collins laid between them laying his head in the crook of Angel's neck as they enveloped one another, and she stroked his back. Occasionally she kissed the top of his head and muttered things about Collins not having to clean the dishes, or grade papers for that matter.


End file.
